


Supernatural (another story)

by nerdangel111



Category: Hunger Games music, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, It's an AU sort of, M/M, but not really, song from Hunger Games: Safe and Sound used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdangel111/pseuds/nerdangel111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These stories are going to have my own characters from an old Supernatural role play. If you don't like it, that's ok, if you do, tell me! I will definitely supply more.<br/>Lilliem- Demon/ Angel, her mother was Lillith, her father was the Angel of Death. She has dark brown hair, one eye is blue with green and the other is green with blue. She has known Sam and dean since Sam was a baby, she was there the night their mom died.<br/>Feara- Angel, knows the winchesters through Castiel. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes.<br/>Riley- (not gonna come in till later) Lilliem' twin brother, same as she is.<br/>****I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!******</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> hint: no one knows what lilliem is. Pre season 4. Mention a song that Lilli sings to sammy safe and sound by Taylor Swift

CHAPTER 1  
SAFE AND SOUND

 

 

 

Lilli sat up in the back seat of the impala, stretching her hands to the ceiling, she bent down, laying her head on the seat in front of her. She looked between the two in the front, Dean who was focused intently on the road, tapping his fingers to the low music on the radio, and Sam who was passed out cold leaned on the window, with Jon's book open across his lap. Dean glanced over at his brother, then cracked a half smile. Lilli followed his gaze to the small plastic spoon on the seat, and she smiled too. She picked up the spoon and gently placed it in Sam's wide open mouth. Dean laid on the horn, and Sam sucked the spoon into his throat, choking for a second before giving an irritated look to them both, and resuming his place in the book. 

 

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked, peering at the book. 

 

"You know damn well what I'm looking for...." Sam mumbled. Dean sighed, giving a "help me out on this" look to Lilli. She stared at Dean then reached up and took the book, Sam started to protest. 

 

"What exactly we lookin for Sammy, spell, people who know spells, demon killing tools....?" Sam smiled, turning around to discuss it with her, but not before giving Dean a triumphant look of "oh yeah, she's on my side!". Dean just rolled his eyes as they continued to talk about how to get Dean out of his deal. Why wouldn't they just let it go, I mean come on, it was just Dean. Sammy could go back to Stanford, Lilli, well, she could continue hunting things. Everyone could be happy. But no, they just keep at it. Sam killed the damn crossroads demon. He looked at the two of them, talking laughing, contemplating his salvation, and just shook his head, not being able to help the smile that crossed his face. Time was almost up, almost a year had gone by since the deal. He could still see that scene in his mind, Sammy dead in Lilli's arms as she sang "safe and sound, we'll be, safe and sound....." , remembers making the deal, the gross way that the demon's lips felt against his own.

 

"Lillith, we have to figure out where she is, I mean, we already know what happened to Bella...." Dean heard Lilli say, she now had a different book out, something about demonology. Sam had his lips pursed, deep in thought, which made Dean chuckle involuntarily. Sam gave him a curious look, that soon turned to suspicious. That only made him laugh more. Sam's eyebrows forwarded in irritation. 

 

"Stop making that face Sammy, you're gonna get wrinkles." Dean said, still laughing. 

 

"You'd know, old man." Lilli commented from the back seat. Dean rolled his eyes. Just then he saw a black dog run out in front of the car, sending Lilli into the front seat. "Dean what th-?" Sam started but Dean was already out of the car. He was looking around, almost frantically. Lilli and Sam followed suit, getting out, she had her pistol drawn. 

 

"Did you see that?" Dean asked looking between the two. They looked at each other then Dean, with confusion.

 

"Come on, it was a dog a big bla-" He stopped. 

 

"Hell hound?" Lilli finished. They all scrambled back into the car and Dean put the pedal to the floor. They finally made it to Bobby's. They sat in the study and discussed the plan of attack, let's just say, they'd found Lillith, with (*gag*) Ruby's help. Dean met Lilli's eyes, mid-way through the conversation. He motioned with his head to the kitchen, getting up. Lilli excused herself. "Don't tell me you're backin out now Dean." she said, with a hint of sarcasm. He had his head hung, and he was silent, which, was never good. 

 

"Lilli, I don't wanna die." his voice sounded choked. He turned to her, tears rimming his eyes. She exhaled heavily, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in, and he returned the embrace. "I don't wanna go to he-" 

 

"Shhhhh....it'll be fine. We'll figure it out." She said patting his back. Wiped his runny nose on her shoulder, and chuckled, "Somethin to remember me by" she punched him in the chest. 

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

 

The drive through the suburbia housing, was, painfully silent. They parked, and got out, Sam, Bobby, Dean, and Lilli. They were supposed to find Ruby. Lilli walked to the back and opened the trunk, propping it open with the rifle. This was it, now or never, do or, well, you know. Sam lead them around the house. Being as it was so close to being "over" for Dean, his time winding fast, he could see demon's true faces. Lillith had possessed a little blonde girl about six or seven. They turned to see Ruby, and Dean's face was disghusted.

 

"Behave." Lilli whispered. Quickly Sam lead them to the back entrance, and the got inside. A man came outta no where and they almost shot/stabbed him. Sam made his way upstairs. He found the girl and her mother laying in the girl's bed, the mother looked up at Sam, and nodded, already crying. Just as Sam went to use Ruby's knife the girl turned around, and screamed, Dean grabbed Sam. 

 

"She's clean." he pulled Sam away as the escorted the family to the basement. 

 

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked. Dean and Lilli shrugged. Sam and Lilli looked out the window, the sprinklers came on, burning all the demon guards there'd been out there. 

 

"Holy water in the sprinklers, Go Bobby." Dean said joining them at the window. They moved into the little family room, Ruby joined them. Dean turned around, looking at Ruby wide eyed.

 

"It's not Ruby!" he was thrown backwards into a table, Sam into a wall, and Lilli into a wall as well, (oposite Sam). 

 

"It's Lillith" Dean groaned. She smiled evilly, and ran her hands down her vessel's body. 

 

"Where's Ruby?" Sam asked.

 

"Oh she's looong gone." Lillith answered, biting her lip, runnig her hands back up. 

 

"I like this body though, it's all, grown up." Lilli faught to regain some clarity in her head. The twin doors swung open, and they could hear, footsteps. 

 

"Sick 'im boy" She said, and Dean was torn down off the table, his flesh tearing. 

 

"DEAN!" Sam tried to move to help him, but couldn't, the hell hound tore open Dean's chest, his screaming, broke the fog in Lilli's mind, she was up to her feet in second, her heart stopped. She lifted her pistol. 

 

"Hey you fugly mutt!" she shot at where she assumed the hound was twice, and hit both times. It turned to her, and she could see it, big black dog with red eyes. 

 

"You want it? Come and get it!" Sam mouthed a protest, and all she could give was an apologetic look, before she took off. Lillith watched the hound take off after her, she lifted her hand to Sam, and a blinding white light came in front of him, but, nothing happened. Lillith stared, from confusion to horror, he went to stab her and her demonic aura tore out of Ruby's body, and it tumbled to the floor. Sam knelt to Dean, he started to feel the sting of tears, 

 

"No, no, Dea, no..." his mind then snapped to a scream and a yelp outside. "Lilli!" he took off as Bobby came in, and almost fainted at the state Dean had been in. Sam busted the back door oped, and ran out. He searched about, and not for long, he saw Lilli, on her back, hand clenched in a bloody fist. He was to her side, kneeling in seconds. She had three deep slashes in her throat, and she was trying to say something struggling to stop choking on the blood.

 

"No, Lilli, you can't, you can't leave me, not you too" the tears spilled more, streaking his face, as he looked at her wounds, on her neck abdomen and legs, she lifted her blood soaked hand to his face and weakly lifted his gaze to her eyes.

"Sammy, you (*choke*) you be strong for, us , (*choke/chuckle*) be good Sammy" she choked a bit more, and coughed, then stopped. Sam craddled her in his arms, and sang, 

 

"Just close your eyes, the sun is goin, down, you'll be alright" he sobbed and closed her lifeless eyes.

 

"No one can hurt you now (*sobb*) come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and (*sobb*) sound...." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pain, screaming, blood, guts, skin, beggin, crying, pain screaming, screaming, gut, crying, guts, screaming, blood, guts, skin, beggin, crying, pain screaming, screaming, gut, screaming, blood, guts, skin, beggin, crying, pain screaming, screaming, gut, screaming, blood, guts, skin, beggin, crying, pain screaming, screaming, gut, screaming, blood, guts, skin, beggin, crying, pain screaming, screaming, gut, pain, pain, DEATH! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

Dean gasped in, darkness, he was, alive? He put his hands up, to be met with, some kind of wood. Pine, he was burried, damn it Sam. He hit the lid, until he felt it break, and the dirt flooded in. After what seemed like forever, he gasped in fresh air, felt the subtle mid-morning sun warm his skin, as he dug himself out. He laid exhausted on the ground. He gazed over at a blurry thing in front of him, his own grave, and, no. Another small make-shift cross. Sammy, or, Lilli, god damn it what did they do. He screamed hoarsely as a hand sprang up out of the dirt, a thin, slender hand. 

 

"Lilli!" Dean began digging. Once he saw her redish hair, he grabbed her hand, pulling her out. They brushed themselves off, then slowly looked up at each other, smiles spreading across their dirt covered faces. They embraced each other, hugging tight like they'd never let go. When Dean finally did, he grabbed her face in his hands. 

 

"What'd you do?" he asked with a gravelly voice, she chuckled.

 

"Nothing you wouldn't have." he smiled, 

 

"My jeans." he chuckled, and she shoved him playfully, and the made their way down the road. She wrapped the green and brown long-sleeved plaid flannel button up around her waist (she's wearing sam's old flannel, and dea's old jeans, hand-me-downs lol, and Jon's first USMC shirt, and it fits her not, too tight, but just enough to show her figure.) and Dean followed suit. They walked down the road. There was alot on both of their mind, but they shared a common question. How, were they, alive?


	2. New faces, old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Dean and Lilli are out of hell, so, how'd it happen?  
> ***I OWN NOTHING****

CHAPTER 2 NEW FACES, OLD FRIEND

 

The air seemed, hot, which, was saying something considering where they'd been for god only knows how long. They made it to what looked like a gas station, but it looked vacant. So Dean went in first after a failed attempt of winning rock paper scissors. He instantly went to the clear doored refrigerator, and downed a bottle of water. Lilli quickly snatched it from him.

 

"Don't drink so fast, I'm not gonna be carrying you while you vomit..." She said, drinking down what was left in the bottle. They started gathering supplies. Dean picked up a pornagraphic magazine, and Lilli quickly smacked his hands, shaking her head. He sighed, going to the register, and popping it open, getting out as much change as he could. He quickly went outside to the rustic payphone and started dialing, Lilli had followed him out, figuring it was best to just stick together. Dean stood there tapping his foot, finally, an answer.

 

"Hello?" Dean smiled at Bobby's voice.

 

"Bobby?" his voice was still a little rough.

 

"Whose this?"

 

"It's me.."

 

"Me who?"

"Dean..." the dial tone rang in Dean's ear. He quickly put in change, and started dialing.

 

"I don't think he wants to talk to you..." Lilli said, he gave her a 'shut-up' look.

 

"This isn't funny, call here again and I'll kill ya." That was all Bobby said, and then, dial tone. Dean pursed his lips in frustration, and hung the phone back up. He and Lilli went back inside, getting the rest of the supplies. Dean looked at himself in the mirror, pulling up his shirt, and seeing no scars, none. He lifted his sleeve slowly, revealing a blistered hand print on his left shoulder. Lilli looked over at him, and saw the hand print. She looked at her own covered shoulder, watching as Dean, started to walk around again. Lilli touched her left t-shirt sleeve, then went back to "supply shopping". While Dean was behind the counter, the little t.v behind him switched on, static. He turned around giving it a suspicious look, and turning it off. Just as he began to turn back around it came back on, as did the radio, both static. Dean rushed over to one of the shelves, grabbing salt. 

 

"Lilli, salt the other window!" she nodded, following his lead. A high pitched noise began to ring in their ears, causing Dean to cover his, but Lilli just stood, very still. She stared out the window, head tilted down.

 

"It, sounds like, someone, trying to speak..." as soon as she said it, the windows exploded, sending both of them flying. They stood slowly, looking at the scene. Dean went outside, and started trying to hot-wire the old car beside the store. 

 

"I've got a weird feeling" Lilli said, leaning on the side of the car. Dean glanced up at her, then returned to the wires.

 

"I mean come on, first the grave sight looks like a nuke went off, and now this...." she shook her head.

 

"This is bad Dean." she said, in an almost warning tone. The car roared to life, and Lilli got in the passenger seat. They drove up to the junk yard of old cars, and car parts, until they saw the sign 'Singer Auto'. Dean smiled at the sign. He looked over at Lilli, then the house. He put his fist out to her, in a challenge of rock paper scissors. She chuckled, shaking her head, and doing the same. Soon Dean was walking up to the door, and Lilli stood, beside the car and waved. He hesitated, then knocked. Bobby swung the door open under his fist. Neither man said a word, Dean just smiled, until Bobby tried to hit him. Lilli quickly made her way over to the porch, and into the house, just as the two men were hugging. Bobby let Dean go, and saw Lilli, who smiled.

 

"Hey Bobby.." she said, voice still ragged. Bobby hugged her tight. Dean quickly started to explain, everything, from the moment he woke up, and found Lilli, to the windows of the gas station blowing up.

 

"And check this out." he continued, pulling up his left sleeve to show the older man the blistered hand print. Bobby stared at the mark

 

"What'd ya suppose done it?" he asked, looking between Dean and Lilli, who both just shrugged. Dean looked at Lilli, curiously, then shook his head. 

 

"I don't know, some juiced up demon boss?" he answered.

 

"How's Sammy? Is, he..?" Lilli asked, looking at pictures of all of them on the walls. 

 

"He's alive, least last time I checked." Bobby answered.

 

"Last time you checked?? You mean he's out there alone?"

 

"He insisted on it, 's been quiet, ever since, we burried ya." Dean cocked his head to the side

 

"That reminds me, why was I burried? And Lilli, wait, Lilli why were you dead?"

 

"Because I died" she answered, not even looking at him. He sighed, rolling his eyes. They finally found Sam's motel room, and Dean knocked a woman with black hair and brown eyes opened up and looked at Dean and Bobby.

 

"So where is it?" she asked, crossing her arms.

 

"Where's what?"

 

"The pizza it takes two guys to deliver?" she said. Dean started to respond when Sam crossed the doorway.

 

"Who is-" He stared at Dean in disbelief. 

 

"Hey Sammy." Dean smiled, Sam swung at him, with a knife, and Dean narrowly avoided it. Bobby grabbed Sam.

 

"It's him! It's really him!" Bobby shouted. Sam stilled. He took a cautious step froward, then hugged Dean as fast as he could, as if he thought Dean was going to disappear, if he wasn't holding onto him. 

 

"Hey kiddo." Lilli stood in the doorway. Sam's eyes darted to her, and he quickly crushed her to his broad chest.

 

"He-uh-Sammy, I love ya, but, I require breath to live, and you're crushing my rib cage." Lilli said. Sam let her go, just staring at her.

 

"So, are you guys like, together?" the girl asked. All four looked at each other.

 

"No, no! We're, this is my family."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************

"Poor Pamela." Lilli said to Bobby as she leaned on the window of his car. Dean was asleep in the motel room. Suddenly that high pitched noise started again, low at first, then it grew. Dean jumped up, and the windows busted, and the mirrors on the ceiling.

 

"Dean?! DEAN?!" Lilli and Bobby were in the doorway. Bobby helped Dean up. Okay! Last straw! He had to find out what the hell this thing was. Sammy had taken off, so Dean called him. He gave some lame excuse about being hungry or something. 

 

"So whats the plan here super man?" Lilli asked from the back seat. Dean stared at his phone screen.

 

"We're gonna summon it." he said. Bobby and Lilli shared a look of complete shock.

 

"What?!" Bobby asked. 

 

"Come on man, we know how to summon stuff, and you've got an arsenal in the trunk." Bobby shook his head. Despite Bobby and Lilli's protests, they ended up in an old barn, Bobby was writing sigils, and traps on ever inch of the walls. Dean looked around at the finished product.

 

"Nice art project" he commented. 

 

"Every trap, and sigil I've ever seen, or heard of." Bobby answered. Lilli came in with the rest of the weapons, and set them on one of the tables. 

 

"We're ready to kill darn near anything I've ever seen" she said, motioning to the guns, salt, and demon knife. Bobby did the conjuring spell. And the waited, and waited, and wait, and just when all hope was gone, they waited some more. Lilli sighed, as did Dean

 

"You sure you did that right?" Dean asked, looking at Bobby who glared at him. The lights started to flicker, the roof rattled, and the barn shook. All three stood at attention, nervous but ready for anything, at least, so they thought. The two doors burst open, and a man strode in. The lamps over head exploded as the man made his way inside. He was young, 5 o'clock shadow, messy black hair, and stunning blue eyes, fixated on Dean. All three shot simultaneously, but he kept walking as the bullets shredded the lepels of his tan trench coat. He stopped directly in front of Dean, and stared at him. 

 

"Hello Dean" his voice was rough and low, a little gravely. 

 

"I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." he said. 

 

"Yeah, thanks for that" Dean stabbed him in the chest with Ruby's knife. The man looked down at it. He looked back up at Deean, and pulled the knife out, dropping it to the floor. The man felt Bobby behind him, and he grabbed his hand, with a touch to his forehead, Bobby collapsed. The man turned then to Lilli, he stared at her, cocking his head to the side like a dog hearing a whistle. 

 

"How did you-?" The man shook his head, turning back to Dean.

 

"Who are you?" 

 

"Castiel."

 

"Yeah figured that much I mean WHAT are you?" Castiel stared at him a moment.

 

"I'm and angel of the lord" he answered. Dean scoffed

 

"Get outta here there's no such thing." Castiel sighed turning slightly. 

 

"That's your problem Dean, you have no faith." with that, lightning illuminated the barn, and a pair of large shadowed wings expanded over the barn. Dean watched in disbelief. 

 

"Why'd you drag us out?" Lilli finally asked.

 

"Yeah whats in it for you?" Dean added. Castiel cocked his head to the side again. 

 

"Good things do happen Dean." Lilli chuckled coldly, and Dean shook his head, a flash of all the horrible things, from his mom, to Sammy, to his Dad, to Lilli, all their deaths, ran through his mind.

 

"Not in my experience"

 

"What's the matter?" Castiel closed the distance between them, standing chest to chest with Dean, staring at him with those intense blue eyes.

 

"You don't think you deserve to be saved....." Dean looked around uncomfortably.

 

"Why did you really bring us back." he asked. Castiel stepped.

"Her, I'm not sure, but you," he stared at Dean

 

"Because God commanded it." Castiel's voice dropped.

"Because we've got work for you."


	3. Things I never said

CHAPTER 3: Things I never said

 

 

Sam was, in layman's terms, pissed. Those angels, were nothing like what he'd thought they'd be. Willing to demolish an entire town, and "cleanse", as Uriel had put it, of all the people living there, without even a second thought. He paced the Motel room floor, eyes cast down, jaw clenched with frustration. Lilli watched, cross-legged on one of the beds, as Sam went from one end of the small room to the other with a few steps. She worried her bottom lip a moment before finally speaking.

 

"Sammy?" the simple word nearly made Sam jump out of his skin, he jolted to a stop mid-stride, and turned to her, face appearing as if there were nothing wrong.

 

"Wha-Huh? Whats up?" he asked, taking a seat at the table next to the window. Lilli looked at him, that same 'looking-right-into-your-soul' look that he and Dean had gotten every time they were lying to her about something since they were little.

 

"Are you alright?" her voice was so motherly it was almost creepy. Sam tried to start out like he was fine, but Lilli narrowed her eyes, and that all it took for the flood-gates to open.

 

"This is bullshit!" He stood up letting the wooden chair slam on the ground, and he resumed his pacing.

 

"I mean come on, first you and Dean die, then, THEN, we find out that this angel, Castiel, er whatever, was the one that pulled you guys out, he won't ell us why, and then he feeds Dean this crap about God having a higher purpose for him-"

 

"You think he's lying?"

 

"I don't know" Sam threw his arms up.

 

 

"But what I do know, is I don't trust him. Lilli, he pulled you guys out, and now all this stuff is happening, and these 'seals' are being broken and there aren't enough of us to stop it all without-"

 

 

"Without you using your powers..." Lilli said, Sam stopped, turning to her once again, with an apologetic look in his eyes. 

 

"Dean and I, we raised you. And now, you're, You're gonna destroy yourself can't you see past your own nose Sammy-" just then Dean walked through the door with two bags from the "GasMart" down the way.

 

"Hey whatya guys talkin about?" he asked. Lilli smiled at Dean, as did Sam.

 

"Nothin' whats that junk?" Sam asked picking up the chair and sitting in it once again. Dean set the bags on the table and started rumaging through them for lord only knows what he had bought. It was quickly revealed as junk food and new stuff for the car.

 

"Did-uh, you get any word back from Cas yet?" Lilli asked taking a candy bar and a piece of jerky out of Dean's hand. Dean shook his head and continued getting the junk items out of the plastic bag. 

 

"Whose up for the bar?" Sam said, quickly getting Dean's attention. 

 

 

"Hell yeah, better then sittin' here all night." Dean just grinned, and grabbed his car keys, and went out. Lilli gave Sam a suspicious look, then followed Dean out the door.

 

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

 

After about an hour and a half and five hundred dollars lost in a pool game, Sam 'drunkly' slammed six hundred on the table.

 

"Six hundred?" the man Sam had been playing smiled. Sam nodded, and Dean shook his head.

 

 

"Come on man my brother is clearly to drunk to be pl-"

 

 

"Nah he wants to play" The man responded. Sam winked at Dean and he made a move that took most of the striped balls off the table. The man's mouth hung open, and Sam Dean and Lilli shared grins. Sam glanced over at the bar, Ruby. His smile faded.

 

 

"Keep the money" Sam said walking away, Dean and Lilli got up, and followed, surprise fading instantly into frustration upon seeing Ruby. She rolled her eyes at the two's glares.

 

"I know I know, I just got a lead and then I'm gone alright?" Ruby said through gritted teeth. 

 

 

"I've been hearing talk abou-"

 

"Oh yeah, demon talk thats trustworthy." Dean cut her off rolling his eyes. Sam gave him a pleading look and he stopped.

 

"The others are talking, about this girl." she continued.

 

"She broke out of this mental hospital, they say they want her alive, so, she's gotta be important." she said, looking between all three of them, who shared looks of deep thought. After Ruby left, Sam of course checked on her 'lead'. He confirmed that the girl, Anna, that Ruby had told them about was in fact real, and had IN FACT, escaped from a mental hospital. Dean moaned and groaned the whole way, but they still, ended up in northwest Ohio, talking to Anna's doctor.

 

 

"So, uh, Anna was having delusions, did you say?" Lilli asked. Dean shifted around uncomfortably.

 

"Yes, she kept saying that the world was coming to an end, that Lucifer was rising. She was drawing some, very disturbing things." the doctor answered, handing Sam the note pad that had belonged to Anna. The three of them flipped through the book. Drawings of each seal that had been broken already, and a small picture of what looked to be a stained-glass window. Lilli finished with the doctor, and they left. They headed to Anna's home. The door was open when they got there, which put them all on high alert. Guns all drawn and fingers on their triggers, they headed in. Sam rounded the corner into the living room and his shoulders dropped. 

 

"Guys! Get in here..." he said in a heart-broken tone. Dean and Lilli came in at half runs, and stopped with heavy sighs. Both of her parents, dead, gutted on the floor.

 

"Damn it, demons got here first..." Dean holstered his gun, and the other two followed his lead. 

 

"So where's Anna, huh? She sure as shit ain't here." Dean said, sounding more than a little frustrated. Sam examined the pictures on the shelf, and picked one up.

 

"If you were a religious, scared, and had demons on your tail, where would you go?" he showed the picture of Anna and her family standing in front of a church with the same stained-glass window from her book.

 

*********************************************************

 

"So, Anna, is, an angel, and she's gonna try to get her grace back, and then there is gonna be a battle-royale for her in the ratty old barn, does that about cover what's about to go down?" Lilli asked, loading her gun. Dean nodded solemnly, and sighed. Anna and Sam walked in. Lilli looked up at Sam, with an almost sad, expression. Suddenly the doors of the barn busted open, Castiel and Uriel strode in. Castiel had a look, of, shock on his face to see Dean and Sam there. 

 

"Alright, let's get this over with." Uriel said. Sam furrowed his eyebrows, and cocked his head to the side. 

 

"What?"

 

"Oh Dean didn't tell you?" Uriel smiled. Sam looked at Dean, and so did Lilli.

 

"I'm sorry." he said. Sam started to question it, and Anna shook her head.

 

"They gave him a choice, either they kill me, or they kill you." she said plainly. Sam looked utterly surprised. Anna gave Castiel a strange look, then turned to Dean, putting her hand on the place where Castiel had marked him.

 

"It's okay Dean I understand." Anna said, kissing him. Everyone else seemed focused on the kiss, except Lilli, her eyes went from them, tracing slowly to Castiel, who looked like someone had just killed his mother. When it was over Anna looked at Castiel and Uriel.

 

"Okay, I'm ready" she said, bracing herself.

 

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." Alistair said from behind them.

 

"What are you doin' here?" Castiel growled, the two angels, walked past the others toward the demons. 

 

"To get what we want" Alistair answered with a shrug. The two groups started fighting, violent powerful blows, and demons being exorcised with a mere touch. Anna saw her grace, it called to her from the pendant around Uriel's neck. She grabbed it and threw it to the ground, white smoke swirled around her, going into her mouth and eyes. 

 

"Shield your eyes....." she warned, Dean, and Sam covered their eyes, as Anna began to be consumed be light

 

 

"SHIELD YOUR EYES!!!!!" she screamed. Castiel stared at her, and caught a glimpse of Lilli, staring directly into the light, just as the light completely took Anna, and like that, she was gone. Castiel stared, dumb-founded at Lilli. After that they thanked Ruby, and said good by to the bible-brigade, and hit the road. They arrived at their motel for the night and Lilli motioned the boys to the room, while she finished up with the clerk. She headed toward the room when she hear the distinct sound of heavy wings, turning to see the one and only Castiel standing there looking, for lack of a better word, conflicted. She stared, cautiously at the troubled angel, then stepped toward him. 

 

"Cas, you okay?" she asked, motioning for him to lean on the impala with her. Castiel smiled slightly at the nickname, and walked over, leaning on the car next to her.

 

"What was with you today?" she asked, not even looking at him, he cocked his head to the side, and it made her chuckle.

 

"When they kissed." she clarified. Castiel looked down at his folded hands, like a child who'd been scolded by his parents. It took him a minute, then he looked up.

 

"Before today, I've never felt anything really in the way of emotions." he paused, looking back down, looking like his heart had just been shattered, on the verge of tears. Lilli turned to him.

 

"But when she touched that mark, and they kissed, I felt the rush of a thousand heart breaks." Lilli looked, shocked. He was so hurt, she nodded, she understood. That mark,was more than just a showing that Castiel had pulled him out. That was a mark to show their bond, their souls woven together with a single blistering touch. It was Castiel's, claim, on Dean, his symbol of the one person that could ever make him feel. In that moment she realized why Anna had done what she did. Stupid bitch.

 

"I understand. " she nodded. Castiel looked up at her, tears rimming his eyes.

 

"I do, really. He makes you feel, i get it. Not feeling anything for so long and having your heart broken in one act is, enough to knock the air out of your lungs." she said. Castiel stared at her.

 

"Something you've felt before?" he asked. She nodded, looking directly into Castiel's blue eyes.

 

"When I felt Sam's heart stop beating, when, I saw Dean get his guts ripped out by a hell hound. When," she stopped looking away, Castiel put his hand on her's, and she looked back at him.

 

"When I realized that I was useless to do the one thing I was meant to do. Protecting those two, their dad didn't have to ask me, it was just, always my job ya know?" Castiel stared at her.

 

"Cas?" he raised his eyebrows.

 

"Am I an angel?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, chapter 4 coming soon!!! If you want that is....


End file.
